New Beginnings
by LarryJamesMalik
Summary: Meet Lexi.  Just graduating high school, she's spending the summer with her girls in London.  But what will happen when she meets five very... UNIQUE boys?  A One Direction story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, this is my first 1D fanfiction! I'm really excited to be writing this. This is going to include all of the boys, don't worry!

Chapter 1

**Lexi's POV**

"Lexi!"

I quickly put my earings in and walked out of my room. "What, mom?"

"Carmen just pulled up!"

"Thanks!"

I grinned to myself. As a graduation present, my and my two best friends' parents got us all plane tickets to London for the summer. Carmen, Michelle, and I are staying in Carmen's family's house in London. They're from Spain, and Carmen's mom is a fashion designer, so her family is rich and they have houses scattered all over the world. Literally.

I grabbed my duffel and my suitcase. I skipped down the stairs and sat them down. My parents and my brother were waiting in the living room.

My mom walked up to me with tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around me and started stroking my hair. "Bye, baby. I love you." She pulled back to look at me. "Promise you'll call me as soon as you get off of the plane?"

I smiled. "Of course. It's the first thing I'll do!"

She chuckled. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Before I could say anything else my dad had me in a bearhug. "Ok, kiddo. I'm trusting you. No alcohol, no drugs, no boys-"

_"Dad-"_

"You have responsibilities now. Think about it like this, it's practice for college."

I laughed. "I love you, Dad."

He hugged me tighter. "I love you too, sweetheart."

"Can't... Breathe..."

He let go. "Oops. Sorry."

I walked over to Josh, who was standing over to the side. I got down on my knees. He put his thumb in his mouth. "Joshy?"

"Yeah?"

"You have to promise me something. Alright?"

He wrinkled his tiny eyebrows. "What is it?"

"You have to promise me you'll be good for Mommy and Daddy."

He giggled. "Okay." He drug out the end so it sounded like _okayyyyyyyyy._ "Can I have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

I smiled and ruffled his blonde hair. We didn't look alike at all. He had brown eyes and stick straight blonde hair, I had wild brown curls and bright blue eyes. He got my mother's hair and father's eyes. My dad has salt and pepper hair, warm brown eyes that twinkled whenever he smiles, and olive skin. My mother has wispy blonde hair and green eyes. She has a very small build, and is about four inches shorter than me. People often thought I was adopted.

"No, I have to go. I'm going to London! Don't you think that it will be fun?"

"Can you make me a sandwich first?"

"No buddy, I'm sorry." I pulled his toddler body in for a hug and picked him up. I twirled him around and stopped in front of my mom and dad. I glanced back down to Josh to see a smile stretched over his baby teeth.

I kissed his cheek. "I love you. I'll see you in a month when you come to visit, ok?"

A panicked look crossed over his face. "How long are you going to be gone?"

I frowned a little, startled by his sudden change in mood. "I'm, uhh.. I'm leaving for four months."

"Why?"

"Because Mommy and Daddy are letting me go with Carmen and 'Chelle on vacation before college."

"Ohh... But I want you to stay!" Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Oh, baby." My mom pulled him from my arms. She hugged him while he cried. "She'll be back, I promise. You can call her all the time, and we're going to visit her..."

Carmen honked the horn. She was getting impatient, and I didn't want to keep her waiting for long. I turned around to grab my duffel bag. I reached for one of my suitcases, but my dad waved me off. "I can get them," he said.

We walked out the door and down the front steps to Carmen's red convertible. She was putting on a coat of lipstick. She glanced up from the mirror. "It's about friggin time!"

"Sorry," I said, plopping my duffel bag in the back seat beside Michelle. "Josh was crying."

My dad popped open the trunk. "Yeah, he's going to be pretty upset. I don't think he realizes how long a month is, let alone four."

Michelle looked up from her book. "Is he alright?" I smiled and shook my head to myself. Josh has a little crush on Michelle, and Michelle is always especially nice to him. "He's like the little brother I've always wanted," she would say.

"Yeah, he should be fine. Lexi, I left a suitcase inside. I'll be right back."

"Ok, dad." I watched him turn around and jog up to the door.

"So, chicas, you excited?" Carmen grinned.

"No freaking dip, C," I replied sarcastically.

"I really want to go shopping in Europe!" Michelle giggled and clapped her hands once.

Carmen was leaning forward to put a cd in when she started talking. "So, how many European hotties do you think we can-"

She was cut off by the sound of someone clearing their throat. All three of us jumped. My dad was standing behind us with my purple suitcase in tow.

I smiled shyly. "Oh, Dad, we didn't here you..."

He laughed. "I can tell by your conversation."

He put my suitcase in the bag and I hopped out of the car to give him one last hug. "Bye, Daddy. I love you."

He squeezed my shoulders. "I'm going to miss you, sweetie. I love you."

I smiled and got back in the car. We were pulling out of the driveway when I turned around to wave. By now, Josh and my mother were standing on the front porch. My father was walking back to them. When he got there, he waved until we were out of sight.

It was quiet; all I could hear was the sound of the wind and the tires and Carmen and her bubble gum. I leaned forward and grabbed a cd that was on the floor by my seat. It was Speak Now by Taylor Swift. I popped it in the player and started singing along when Better Than Revenge came on.

_She's not a saint  
>Yeah she's not what you think<br>She's an actress  
>Woah!<em>

_But she's better known  
>For the things that she does<br>On the mattress  
>Woah!<em>

Carmen snapped me out of my song. "How does this not remind you of Becca?"

I took a deep breath. Becca, or Rebecca Cherrel, stole my boyfriend of two years from me a little less than a month ago. I lost every ounce of respect I've ever had for Aaron when I found out he left me for _her. _She was known for being a flirt, and she was the head cheerleader. She was always wearing tight little miniskirts that showed off her butt. She's hated me since fifth grade when I accidently tripped and dropped my lunch all over her. She hates Carmen, too, because she laughed so hard she fell on the ground and started crying. She's really nice to Michelle, but it's probably because Michelle is the type of girl that everyone likes.

"It does, but maybe that's a good thing. We need to learn to forgive and forget, to learn where we made mistakes and move on. My mistake was trusting Aaron.

It was quiet for a couple of seconds, and Michelle was the first to speak. "Hm. You're very philisophical. You should be a philosipher!" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Oh, yeah. You're very wise, Lex. It's sexy." Both Carmen and Michelle burst out laughing.

"Very funny, guys." They were still cracking up. "I'm serious! I need to move on."

By now we were pulling into the Dullus airport. Carmen parked the car and turned to me. The laughter had left her eyes. Instead, I saw pity. "We know, sweets."

I sighed and got out of the car. "Carmen, when are your parents picking up your car?" I asked, desperate for a change of subject.

Her and Michelle stepped out of the car. "Umm... I think tomorrow at around two. Why?"

"Just wondering."

We unloaded the car, and before I knew it, we were boarding the plane. We sat with Carmen on the right, me in the middle, and Michelle on the right.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please get buckled and prepare for take-off"

I looked back and forth between them with a big grin on my face.

Carmen took a deep breath and said, "Goodbye Richmond, _Hello_ London!"

When we were taking off, all I could think was:

Time for a new beginning, Lexi. You can do this.

A/N: So? How was it? Good? Bad? Great? Terrible? Let me know if you want me to continue in the reviews! (It's the little blue button underneath this)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Lol, I kinda want to know... Is there anyone out there actually reading this?

Chapter Two

**Lexi's POV**

"Lexi, wake up!"

I jerked upright and pulled the headphones from my ear. "What?"

Carmen grinned. Her white teeth were bright, even in the dark. "We're almost there!"

I blinked. Had the plane ride almost ended already? "Our nine hour plane ride is over?"

She cocked her head to the side slightly. "Well, almost. We've got about half an hour left." She paused and looked over at Michelle. "Now help me wake her up!"

We both leaned over in our seats.

"Michelle," Carmen sang in a sing-song voice.

"Wake up," I said. No answer. Carmen and I looked at eachother. I grinned. I knew exactly what would get her up. "Justin Timberlake is here."

"Where?"

She shot up and looked around. Once she realized that he wasn't actually here, she slumped in her seat. "I hate you guys."

We laughed but were quickly shushed by the women behind us. Now that she kind of pointed it out, I quickly realized almost everyone was asleep. "Carmen, what time is it?"

She glanced at her watch. "It's two forty five in the morning."

I laid my head back against the seat. "I'm not going to be able to deal with the jet lag."

"Chill, babes. It's not as bad as it seems."

"I disagree. Completely. I hate jet lag." Michelle said.

"It's not that bad!"

"You're only saying that because you're used to it! You're on a plane all of the time!"

"You've come with me on vacation a lot, though! You should be used to it, too."

As they continued on with their little arguement, the minutes on the clock slowly trickled by. I was dozing off to sleep when the announcement came on. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived in London and are about to land. We hope that you're plane ride was satisfactory. Have a great time in the wonderful city of London!"

We got off of the plane and into baggage claim without much trouble. Soon, with all of our belongings, we were piled in a cab and headed to the Rodriguez' vacation house.

The car ride was forty five minutes long. We were all tired, so there wasn't much conversation. We got to the house, and since it was still dark out, I couldn't really see any details other than that it was quite a big home. We paid the cab driver and got out fo the car.

Following closely behind Carmen and Michelle, I lugged my suitcases up the front stairs. Carmen fumbled with the keys. My eyes were already drooping. If we didn't get into this house soon enough, I swear I was going to fall asleep on the front porch.

She pulled the key out and unlocked the door. "We're home!" She dropped her bags and walked around the hallway. "I'll show you guys around in the morning, right now I just want to sleep."

"Amen to that!" I moaned.

She showed me to my room and left, because it looks like she wanted sleep as much as I wanted it. The bed was big and soft, and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lexi?"

I pulled my pillow over my head. "Go away."

"Alexa Greenweld. Get you're butt out of bed."

"Mmmmmhmmh."

"What?"

"I said, 'why should I?'"

"We're going to go get breakfast. Or, well, I guess you would call it lunch. It's one thirty," Michelle said.

I sat upright. Michelle was already dressed, and she was poking her head inside my door. "Is it really that late?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "So, are you going?"

I sat there and stared at her for a minute, as my brain was still pretty much asleep. She didn't say anything and just stared right back at me, with an expectant expression on her face. Finally, I threw my arms up in the air and started to get off of my bed. "Fine! Can I shower first? I don't want to smell like a monkey my first day in London."

She laughed. "Yeah, of course. I'll be downstairs with Carmen."

"Okay."

I watched her as she left my room, and listened to her footsteps as they echoed in the hallway. I stood still and took in my surroundings for a minute.

My bed was queen sized, and it had a periwinkle blue and cream colored comforter. There was a nightstand and a dresser over to the right of the room. One of the walls was completely made out of glass, overlooking the entire city. I walked over to the glass door. It had a balcony, and it extended about halfway over the wall. I had a bathroom all to myself, which made me smile. At home, I've always had to share a bathroom with Josh. Let's just say that five year old boys aren't the most organized things in the world.

I checked to make sure the bathroom had towels and shampoo and soap, then got in the shower. It was a quick shower, because I didn't want to keep Michelle and Carmen waiting for too long. I hopped out and brushed my teeth. I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed one of my suitcases and plopped it on my bed.

I pulled a light turqoise long sleeved shirt over my head and put on some jean shorts. I slipped on my golden sandals and got my blow dryer from my bag.

After I blow dried my hair, I adjusted the faded friendship bracelet on my wrist. It was damp from the shower, but I still loved it. I remember when Carmen gave Michelle and me these. It was for our one year anniversary of being best friends. I know, sounds cheesy, but it honestly meant a lot to me. She gave this to me in fourth grade. Michelle and Carmen have long since took theirs off, but I still wear mine. It means so much more than friendship. To me, it means trust.

"_Lexi_, we're leaving!"

The sound of Carmen's voice snapped me out of my little flashback. I checked my make up, grabbed my purse, then shouted back. "Coming!"

I ran out of my room and down the stairs. The house was really nice, with high ceilings and chandeliers. I darted out the front door. They were waiting in the car (not Carmen's, maybe one of her father's?) and Michelle had my seat. "I thought I always had shotgun?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "You were late. First come, first serve."

Carmen giggled as she pulled out of the driveway. "Finders keepers, losers weepers."

I rolled my eyes and put my black Ray Bans on. "So, where are we going?"

Carmen cocked her head slightly. I watched her face through the driver's mirror. I couldn't see her eyes, because of her sunglasses, but she had a thoughtful expression on. I grinned and shook my head. Of course, Carmen, the genius, would have trouble thinking of a place to go.

"How about Starbucks? We can grab some coffee and some scones."

"Sounds fine to me."

**Harry's POV**

I took a sip of my coffee and glanced around the room. The boys were laughing at a joke Louis told, which I missed. I focused my attention back on them. Niall was eating a packet of sugar, and he already had a little pile of pink wrappers sitting in front of him. I chuckled. "Oh, God, Niall."

He stopped and grinned at me. "They didn't think I would actually eat thirty packets! Twelve down, eighteen to go!" He threw his head back and downed another packet. I shook my head. Zayn and Louis were laughing, while Liam was rubbing his forehead.

"Awww, is Daddy Directioner concerned for his wittle baby?" Louis joked, sticking his bottom lip out.

Liam laughed. "No! I just really don't want to deal with the consequences of Niall on a sugar high."

I scrunched my nose. Niall was already naturally hyper, always jumping around and dancing. Now that Liam mentioned it, I really don't want to stick around to see that.

I opened my mouth to say something when the bell on top of the door jingled. A tall girl with long dark hair and tan skin walked in, followed by a slightly shorter blonde haired girl. I was about to turn away when I saw a third girl walk in.

She was tall, maybe five eight. She had curly brown hair that reached to her mid waist. She had small pink lips and a bright smile. Her button nose was scrunched up in a laugh. Her eyes, which were so bright that I could see all the way from across the room, were a deep blue. She had on a turquoise shirt and jean shorts, which showed off her long legs. All in all, she was absolutely breathtaking.

"Ooooohhh."

I turned back to the boys. They were all looking at me with the same mischevious smile plastered on their faces. I had two choices: Tell them that I was interested in that girl and have them screw up my chance, or I could play it dumb. The second option sounded slightly more appealing. "What?" I raised my eyebrows.

"You've got your eye on that girl over there," Zayn said to me, leaning forward on his elbows.

"Which girl? I don't see any girls."

"That one, right there, mate." Liam pointed over my shoulder to the girl. "You fancy her."

"Her? Sure, she's pretty, but-"

"My God," Louis said, widening his eyes. "You've got identical hair!"

"You do!" Niall jumped in. He cackled. "Think about how much hair their kids would have."

"Who says we're going to have children? I haven't even talked to her!"

Liam's smile grew. "She's looking over here!"

Our conversation was cut off by two giggling girls. They were about thirteen or fourteen, and they were bouncing.

"Hi! I'm Maggie." The blonde girl said.

"I'm Cindy," the other girl mumbled. Her voice was shaking.

"Umm, we were wondering if you guys could sign something for us? It doesn't matter what it is, we're just so glad to meet you!"

"Sure," I laughed, relieved that we were off of the subject of that girl. "Uh, do either of you girls have a pen?" Maggie reached into her bag and pulled out a sharpie. I grabbed a napkin and scribbled _"ONE DIRECTION"_ on it in big sloppy letters. Below, I signed my name. I passed it over to Zayn, who gave it to Liam, who just printed his name.

Once we were finished signing the napkin, we gave it to the girls. They thanked us and left. When they were outside, we could hear them screaming. I smiled.

"She's still looking over here," Louis said. "What are you going to do?"

I picked up my empty coffee container. "I'm going to get more coffee," I said as I stood up.

**Lexi's POV**

When we arrived at the coffeeshop, Carmen strutted the entire walkway up to the door. She's always done this-doing crazy things in public, I mean-and I crack up everytime. When she saw us laughing, she started giggling a little. "What? I'm practicing my runway walk."

I pulled my sunglasses off and rolled my eyes. "I wouldn't doubt it."

Starbucks was surprisingly empty; there were only three other tables being used. I walked over to a table and sat my bag down. "I'll order-what do you guys want?"

Michelle spoke first. "Can you just get me regular coffee?"

"Ok. Car?"

"Umm, let's see what the green tea frappes taste like."

I wrinkled my nose. "Ugh, those are disgusting."

"Really? My mom's always talking about how much she loves them..." She paused. "How about you just get me a cookies and cream frappe?"

"That's fine." I rummaged around in my purse for my wallet.

Carmen and Michelle were giggling. I glanced up, to see them whispering to eachother. "What'd I miss?"

"Lexi, that guy is totally checking you out," Michelle grinned. "Ooh, his friend is cute."

I looked over to the table that they were pointing at. Five boys were sitting there, who definitely weren't ugly. There was a boy who was looking over here-not specifically in my direction-who, I had to say, was gorgeous. He was fit, and he had curls piled on the top of his head. "Which one?" I asked.

"The one with the black hair is really hot."

"Yeah, definitely. But I'm kind of digging the blonde one..." Carmen grinned.

"No, guys, not that. Which one was..." I shifted a little. "Looking over here?"

"The curly boy."

I looked back over. Now, all I could see was the back of his head. He was wearing a blazer, which made me grin. Back home, boys our age never wore stuff like that. I have to say, it was refreshing. "Well, he is _kind of_ cute-"

I stopped my sentence when two girls walked over to them. They looked about thirteen or fourteen, so I thought that maybe it was one of their sisters. But when Curly wrote down something on a napkin to give to them, I got confused. "Is he giving them his phone number?"

"Ummm..." Carmen said. "I'm... Not sure."

The girls left, and I could hear them squealing outside. "I'm thinking that it was a number."

Michelle took a step forward. "Okay,_ that's _a little weird."

"Whatever." I started towards the line. "I'm getting the stuff, all right?"

"'Kay."

There were three people in front of me, so I had time to decide what I was going to get. I could get a chai tea-but it's too hot out. Maybe a strawberries and cream frappe?

"Hello."

My thoughts froze. Curly had a deep, husky voice that made my insides melt. "Hi."

"Are you from around here? I've never seen you before."

I mentally slapped myself. I'm going to need to get used to British accents if I'm going to be living here for four months. I can't freak out every time a cute guy talks to me. "Um, no. I'm from America. My friends and I flew here last night."

He nodded his head. "That's cool. Is it your first time in London?"

"Yeah. I have been to Spain, though-" I paused. "I'm Lexi, by the way."

"I'm Harry. Harry Styles."

Suddenly, it seemed like the line disappeared and it was my turn to order. "Can I have one coffee, one cookies and cream frappe, and one strawberries and cream frappe, please?"

The girl who took my order nodded and went into the back of the shop. I turned back to Harry. "So, how long are you and your friends staying here?"

"We're staying for four months. Just for the summer."

"Fun before school starts, right?

I giggled. "You caught me!"

He grinned. "I travel a lot-my friends and I. We're going to Norway in a month."

"Really? That sounds exciting!"

He laughed. "It is. We just got home from Canada-" He was cut off by the girl bringing my drinks. I thanked her and paid.

I smiled. "I have to go. But it was really nice meeting you, Harry."

He smirked back at me. "It was nice meeting you, too, Lexi. If you don't mind my asking, what is your last name?"

"Greenweld." I replied. "Alexa Greenweld."

"Pretty name."

I blushed and looked at the floor. "Uhh, thanks."

I said goodbye and then walked back to the table. I sat down as they reached for their drinks. To avoid unpleasant confrontation, I took a long swig of my frappe.

"So," Carmen started. "You sure did chat up that stranger."

I gulped down another mouthful of the ice cream. "Ahh-brain freeze!" I put my hand on my temple.

"No, no, no, no, no! You can't pull that on us!" Michelle complained. "We know you're faking!"

"We're your best friends. We know _all_ of your tricks."

I sat my frappe down. "Okay, he's gorgeous, friendly, charming, and I think he might be interested in me. Even though we only talked for a few minutes..."

Carmen shook her head. "He likes you. It's obvious. And you like him. Did you get his number?"

"No, I mean it's not like we could actually date. I'll be gone in a couple of months."

Carmen stared at me while Michelle took a sip of her coffee. "Ugh, this needs cream and sugar. I'll be right back." She got up and walked over to the condiments.

Carmen opened her mouth. "Lex, how many relationships have you actually had?"

"One. You know that."

"How long did it last?"

"Three years. Again, you already know that."

"But do you want to know a little secret? Not all relationships have to last that long. I can go on like three dates with a guy and then call it quits. So, you have time, you know."

I shrugged and looked over at his table. They were all laughing, and the blonde one was pouring sugar down his throat. Harry said something which made everyone crack up again. "Maybe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come _on,_ Lex. I want to go shopping today!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't choose to be born a slow eater!"

The straw made slurping noises as I sucked up the last of my frappe. I stood up and walked over to the trashcan. "Alright, we can go now."

We were walking out the door when someone called my name. "Lexi!"

All three of us stopped and looked over to the direction it was coming from. Harry was jogging over to me, his curls bouncing. He stopped right in front of me. "Before you leave, I wanted to give you this." He handed me a napkin with a phone number on it. "If you need someone to give you a tour around London," he paused, with a smirk sneaking up on his face. "Give me a call."

"Ok," I smiled up at him, not really knowing where to look. "I'll do that."

Carmen excused us and pulled me out of the shop. "See what I mean? You have plenty of time."

A/N: I didn't really know where to end this...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter Three! Hope you like it :)

Chapter Three

**Lexi's POV**

I threw my shopping bags onto the bed and plopped down beside them. I rummaged through my purse for my wallet. When I found it, I pulled out the neatly folded napkin and added the number to my phone.

I smiled at it, _Harry Styles._ I'm not going to text him now-that would be weird. I'll give him some space. Two or three days, maybe?

Just then, my phone started buzzing in my hand. My face lit up when I saw who it was. I clicked answer. "Hello?"

"Lexi!"

I laughed. "Mom!"

Our conversation went on for a while, I even got to talk to Josh and Dad for a couple of minutes. When the phone went back to her, she asked the question.

"Any cute boys over in London?"

I hesitated, and she did that mom thing that all daughters hated. "Who? What's his name? Tell me everything!"

I sighed. "Mom, it's just this boy that I met at a coffee shop today. Nothing major. I just thought he was cute."

"What's his name?"

"Harry Styles."

She suddenly got silent for a second. "Huh. That name sounds familiar..."

I wrinkled my eyebrows together. "It does?"

"Yeah. Maybe someone at work has mentioned him..."

"That's probably what it was. Small world," I chuckled.

"Yeah, it is. Sweetie, I have to go," she said.

"Okay mom. I love you."

"I love you, too! I can't wait until next month!"

I laughed. "Mom, I haven't been away for more than a day."

She laughed. "You'll understand when you're a mother."

"Bye mom."

"Bye Lexi."

I hung up the phone and decided to go exploring through the house. Carmen and Michelle went to go find some pizza, so I had some time to myself.

I walked down the long hallway to where Carmen said Michelle's room was. I pushed open the door. Her room was pretty much the same as mine, except the color on her comforter was red, not blue. And she didn't have a glass wall.

Feeling a little vain, I shuffled back to my room and out onto the balcony. It really was a beautiful view, with the city lights and everything illuminating the sky. Suddenly, I got an idea.

I glanced up at the roof. It wasn't that tall, if I stood on my tip toes I could reach it.

I grabbed on to the edge with both arms and began to pull myself up. I struggled for a moment, but eventually I managed to pull myself over the edge. I stood up and grinned. It was windy, I will admit that, but other than that, being so high up was exhilarating. This is why every time I go to a theme park I make it my mission to ride every ride.

I walked around. The roof was flat. When I heard a car pulling up, I made my way over to the front of the house.

"Carmen!"

She got out of the car with Michelle. She looked around, confused, so I decided to try again. "Michelle!"

"Lexi, where are you?" Carmen yelled.

"Look up!"

Both of their heads shot up. I could just see Michelle's jaw dropping.

Carmen yelled up to me, "How the _hell_ did you get up there?"

I laughed. "I climbed up through the balcony in my room!"

They hurried through the front door. Less then twenty seconds later, I heard Carmen. "Lex! Come over here and grab the pizza and help pull us up, would you?"

I laughed. "Yay!"

Dinner was fun. Michelle hated it, because she's always been afraid of heights. When we were getting off of the roof, we had _a lot_ of trouble getting her down. "Michelle, come on!"

She stood a couple feet from the edge with her arms crossed. "No."

"You need to get down!"

"I'm going to fall!"

Carmen stepped in. "Michelle, don't make me drag you off of that roof."

"Guys, I'm going to die!"

I rolled my eyes. "'Chelle, no you're not! We've been standing out here for twenty minutes trying to get you down."

"But guys! No! I'm going to break my neck!"

"Then why did you come up in the first place?" Carmen asked.

"You brought the pizza up here!"

I walked into my room and picked up my phone. I scrolled through my contacts until I found the person I was looking for.

_Any advice on how to get someone who is afraid of heights off of a roof? - Lexi_

**Harry's POV**

I glanced at my phone. Why won't she call me? I tapped my fingers on the dinner table.

"Hazza, calm down. Not every girl falls in love with you at first sight."

I looked over at Louis. He was leaning against the kitchen counter taking a sip of his tea. "It's just-she's really lovely. And hot. And she didn't know who I was."

Lou shook his head. "I doubt that's going to last long."

"Do you think she'll be angry when she finds out?"

"No, I don't think so. If you had told her you were in a band, maybe she would have liked you more." He shrugged.

I glared at him.

He came over and sat down next to me. "Oh, come on. You're used to getting girls all over you and now that one isn't screaming your name, you're upset. Admit it."

"I don't like to objectify women."

Louis nodded. "Hold on." He got up and grabbed the telephone. "Liam? Can you grab the boys and come over?"

I laid my head down on the table and groaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The doorbell rang. Louis sprang up from his seat. "I'll get it!"

I could hear chatting coming from the other room. When everyone stepped in the kitchen, Louis said, "Harry said he doesn't like to objectify women."

It was silent for a moment.

Then everyone started laughing. They were doubled over, and I didn't see how it was _that_ funny. "What?" I asked, getting defensive. "It's true!"

Zayn wiped his eyes. I rolled mine. "Harry, just last week in an interview you said the best part of being in a band was all of the girls."

"So?"

"So," Liam jumped in. "That's objectifying," he pointed at me.

"_Anyways,_ our dearest Harry is all hung up over _Lexi_," Louis grinned.

"No I'm not," I grumbled.

"What's wrong?" Niall asked. "Doesn't she have your phone number?"

I nodded. "Yeah. But she hasn't texted me yet."

"Why don't _you_ just call _her_?"

"... I wasn't smart enough to ask for her phone number."

Niall rolled his eyes. "You've _got_ to be kidding me."

Just then, my phone buzzed.

_Any advice on how to get someone who is afraid of heights off of a roof? - Lexi_

I grinned. Zayn laughed. "Is it her?"

"Yes!"

_Umm, I'm not sure,_ I typed. _What happened?_

Her answer was almost immediate. _My friend who is TERRIFIED of heights climbed up on the roof. Not her smartest move._

I chuckled to myself and bit down on my thumb nail. Niall had wondered over to the fridge to see if we had any food, and Liam had found the Toy Story playing on the television. Louis went to watch it with him.

"Wow," Zayn chuckled, surprised. "You've got it bad for her."

**Lexi's POV**

It was a nice day outside. I had my balcony door open, and I was lying on my bed, scrolling through my phone. There wasn't much to do, really. We were all pretty tired, because we spent our first week in London exploring the different shops and restaurants. My phone vibrated in my hands.

_1 NEW MESSAGE_

I clicked 'Read' and looked to see who it was from. Harry Styles.

_Hey. _

I grinned. Harry and I have texted all week, even though we hadn't actually spoken to each other very much.

_Hiya. What's up? _I replied.

_Nothing, really. Can I ask you something?_

I shifted and turned to lay on my back.

_Sure, ask away._

I didn't get a text back for a couple of minutes. _Are you busy tonight?_

_Nope. We decided to take a break from our adventures._

He knows that we've been all over London in the past week.

_Haha, good. I was wondering if you wanted to come watch a movie with me and a couple of friends?_

I replied maybe a little _too_ quickly. _Sure! Is it okay if I bring a friend or two?_

_Yeah, definitely. _He gave me the address to his apartment and told me to be there at five. I looked over at the clock. It was 12:30 PM.

_Deal! See you then._

I jumped off of my bed and ran to Michelle's room. I threw open the door and jumped on her bed, where she was sitting with her lap top. "Woahh. Slow down! What's wrong?"

"Guess what?" I squealed, bouncing slightly on the bed.

"What?" She looked a little worried, as if I might say something completely crazy.

"We're going over to Harry's tonight to watch a movie!"

_"We?"_

"Well," I started. "He's going to have friends over, and so I asked if I could bring some. He said yes. So you have to come! Please? For me?"

She sighed. "It's going to be weird..."

"Please?" I stuck out my bottom lip.

She narrowed her eyes at me. Finally, she exhaled. "Fine, only because he has that cute friend. And anyways, what happens if it was supposed to be a date, and I end up being the third wheel?"

I shifted and rolled my eyes. "I told you, he's going to have friends over. And besides, I'm going to ask Car to come, too."

"Where am I going?" Carmen was standing in the door way, in a white robe. Her hair was wet, which made it seem even darker.

"Lexi got invited over to Harry's to watch a movie, and she asked if we could come."

Carmen dropped her jaw. "Lex? Seriously? What if he wanted to hang out with you by yourself? I told you, you _do not_ know how to date-"

"Ohmygosh!" I threw my hands up. "He said I could bring friends. He's having friends over! It won't be weird. I promise."

Carmen stared at me uncertainly.

"Please? Guys, come on. I don't want to be the only girl there who doesn't know anyone else."

"Ok, I'll go." Carmen glanced at the clock. "What time is it at?"

"Five."

She looked at me up and down. I was wearing sweatpants and a baggy tee shirt. My hair was up in a messy bun, because I hadn't taken a shower yet.

"We're going to have some work to do."

"Hey!" I yelled, defensively. "That's not nice."

Michelle shrugged. "You're the one that wants to get some."

"Oh, shut up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The clock said it was four thirty. We were all ready, and I do have to say, for casual, we looked pretty good. Michelle was wearing a purple plaid tank top and white shorts. Her hair was up in a pony tail, with a few wispy white pieces falling out. Carmen was wearing a yellow peasant top with jean shorts. Her hair was straightened, so she didn't have her usual waves.

I had on a white flowy tank top with a blue and green scarf. I had regular jean shorts on, and natural make up. My hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, so I had brown ringlets falling down my back. I had a piece of hair on either side of my face, and pink lip gloss. I wore my favorite pair of sandals, which were just black strappy flip flops. Hopefully, it didn't look like I was trying too hard.

I walked over to the mirror and touched up my make up. I tossed my mascara into my bag and went downstairs. "Come on guys, we're going to be late!"

Michelle came down the stairs and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "Someone's a little excited," she smirked.

"Is it too obvious?" I asked.

"No, I'm just kidding. You'll be fine."

"Good," I sighed, relieved. "Carmen!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Carmen yelled as she stomped down the stairs.

I skipped out the front door and got into the passenger's seat. "When is your car getting shipped over?"

Michelle and Carmen hopped into the car. Carmen sat her bag down beside me and slipped her sunglasses on. "I'm not sure. I'll have to ask my dad about that."

The entire car ride was spent giggling and getting lost. Finally, we found his apartment building. "Wow," I said. "This place is nice."

We walked into the building. I pulled out my phone to send Harry a quick text. _We're here-what floor are you on?_

His reply was quick. _Top floor, room D._

_Thanks. _I sent back.

We walked over to the elevators when we were stopped by the girl at the front desk. "Excuse me, where do you girls think you are going?"

"Oh, umm, we're going to Harry Styles' apartment?"

"Do you girls think you can just go up there without permission?"

I opened my mouth, slightly shocked. "No, um, he invited us over."

She narrowed her eyes. "Name?"

"Lexi Greenweld?"

She checked a list. "Alright, you can go up."

"Thank you!" I called out as we got onto the elevator. When we were alone, I pressed the button for the top floor and said "Well, that was strange."

"She was really rude." Michelle nodded. "Is she allowed to treat guests like that?"

"I'm not sure. She seemed like she thought we were some crazy girls." Carmen added.

The elevator dinged and we walked out. I scanned the letters on the doors for D. I spotted it. "Here it is!"

I knocked on the door, glancing over to my friends. The door opened in a matter of seconds, and there stood Harry. He grinned. "Hello, girls. I'm Harry."

Carmen and Michelle introduced themselves to them. He smiled at me. He let us in. There were the boys he was with at the cafe, plus two other girls. They were all in the living room, which was surprisingly big, even for a fancy apartment building like this. "So, who's ready to watch a movie?"

A/N: Lol, this chapter is so bad. Hahah. But don't worry, it'll get better, I promise! Review, tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Chapter Three! Hope you enjoy! And I know, I know, I'm a little late with this, but I've been really really busy with my school work. But I guess that's a good thing! Now I'm going to be able to update more often!

Chapter Three

**Lexi's POV**

Everyone murmured quietly in agreement. The boy who was wearing stripes stood up, followed quickly by the girl who was sitting next to him. "We should probably be going," he said, glancing around the room at everyone. "We've got a movie to catch."

They were on their way to the door when the girl stopped in front of me. "I'm Eleanor, and that's my boyfriend, Louis, who's to lazy to actually introduce himself." She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I'm Lexi."

She smiled. "We should hang out sometime. You know, to get to know eachother."

I grinned. "That sounds great." I looked back over to Louis. He was putting his shoes on. "Well, it looks like your boyfriend is waiting for you."

She looked over. "Yeah. It was nice meeting you, Lexi!"

I smiled as she walked gracefully to the door. I glanced back to Michelle and Carmen. They looked uncomfortable, shifting and whispering to eachother.

Another boy and girl stood up. They walked over and stopped in front of me and the girls. he stuck out his hand. "I'm Liam. This is my girlfriend, Danielle." He had a warm smile and nice chocolate brown eyes. He seemed like the kind of guy I would want to be friends with.

"I'm Lexi," I said as I took his hand. Harry went and sat down on the couch they just got off of. Liam introduced himself to Carmen and Michelle.

Danielle spoke up. "So," she said. "What do you think of Harry?"

"Well, he seems like a great guy. I mean, I don't really know him that well, but..." I searched for a word.

Danielle saw my hesitation and jumped to help me. "He's charming."

"That's the word I was looking for!"

After they left, Harry told us who everyone was. "Michelle, Carmen, Lexi, this is Niall," he pointed to a blonde boy who was currently shoving a handful of popcorn in his already full mouth. He raised his hand and waved frantically.

He swallowed the popcorn and smiled. "Hello!" Niall had a deep accent that was thicker than the other boys. Maybe he was from a different part of England?

"I'm Zayn."

My eyes turned to the source of the voice. It was a boy with jet black hair and hazel eyes. He was slouching slightly in a chair. I had completely forgotten about him.

"Hi."

Harry noticed that we weren't exactly making a beeline for the seats. "Come sit," he said, patting the couch beside him.

I walked and plopped down next to him. He grinned at me. "Hello again."

I giggled. "Hello!"

Michelle ended up sitting in the chair that Zayn was sitting in. He was on the floor leaning up against it, having a quiet conversation with her. Carmen had immediately gone for the popcorn. Niall had a bewildered look on his face, like he was amazed that a pretty girl like her ate food in front of guys.

I caught her eye and winked at her. She raised her eybrows and grinned.

"So, what movie are we watching?" I asked.

We ended up watching an old movie. I didn't find it very interesting, and apparently neither did Harry because we were whispering to eachother for the first half of the movie.

"So, do you work?" I asked. I was curious, I mean, how could an eighteen year old boy live in an apartment this big without quite a bit of money on their hands?

"Uhh, yeah. I'm in a band," he gave a little half smile.

"Oh, that's really cool!" I said. "What's it called?"

"One Direction. Me and the lads are all in it."

"Oh..." I searched my brain for the name. "I'm going to be honest, I've never heard of it before."

He laughed. "It's alright. We don't usually get bothered by the fans."

I took that to mean they didn't have very many.

"How about you? Do you do anything?" he asked. He was clearly trying to change the subject.

"Um, nope. I'm heading off to college in the fall." I grinned. It was a great school, and Michelle and Carmen were accepted too. Going to college with my two best friends, I was going to be living the dream.

"What are you majoring in?" Harry asked. He looked genuinely interested, too. That's what surprised me. Most people just ask that to be polite.

"Well, I was thinking about being a surgeon."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"What?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "I just didn't see you as the type of girl that could handle a scalpel."

I pretended to be offended. I put my hand over my heart. "Are you saying I'm too _girly_ to perform surgery?"

"Nope. That's not it... You're personality is so happy and bubbly, and surgery is... Morbid."

I wrinkled my eyebrows. "Saving peoples' lives is morbid?"

He laughed and put his arm around my shoulder. Dimples hinted on the corners of his mouth and his green eyes twinkled. "Lexi, you know what I mean."

The sound of his husky voice made my stomach flip. I hope he didn't notice...

**Harry's POV**

Her eyes were beautiful.

I couldn't seem to bring myself to watch the movie, because my eyes kept traveling back to the bright blue circles. Up close, I could see that they had flecks of violet in them. They flickered, because she was watching the movie.

I shook my head slightly. I've known this girl for what, a week? And she's already got me head over heels in love with her.

I looked at Zayn. He was smirking at me. He sat up and whispered something to Michelle. I wagged my eyebrows and smirked at him. I don't see how he has room to be poking fun at me, because he seemed to be cozying up to her.

I glanced to Niall. Carmen and him didn't seem to be talking right now, but he looked surprised when she took as much popcorn as he did.

I sighed as I turned to watch the rest of the movie. Lexi laid her head back on my arm, and she looked tired. I pulled her over so she was laying on my shoulder. I closed my eyes slightly. Her hair smelled like vanilla and raspberries, a strange mix that I've never thought would go together before.

Lexi smelled like heaven.

She smiled as she shifted slightly, getting comfortable in my arms. "Thanks," she whispered.

"My pleasure," I answered.

**Lexi's POV**

We left a little while later. It was getting late, after all, we did watch two movies.

"Hey, Lex, 'Chelle, when we were driving around today, I saw this little boutique that looked cute. We should check it out tomorrow."

"Kay. Sounds good to me," I replied. "How about you, Michelle?"

"Yeah, sounds great!"

I looked back at her. Even though it was dark out, her smile was probably visible from a mile away. "So I take it you like Zayn?"

She giggled. "Ehmm, yeah. I guess you could say that," she said as she tilted her head to the side. "He's really cute. Well, okay, he's more _hot _than just cute. And he has manners! Did you see, he got up and sat on the floor so I could sit in his chair! We talked almost the entire movie. He's nice, but he's kind of mysterious." She paused. "Did you know that they're all in a band?"

"Uhh, yeah," I replied. "One Direction." I tested the name on my tongue. "Do you think it's a rock band?"

Carmen shook her head as she turned down a different street. "No, I don't think it is. Those boys don't look like they even know what rock is," she said and then slapped the steering wheel. "Dammit! I hate traffic."

"That's a little mean, Car."

She wrinkled her nose and looked back to me. "That I hate traffic?"

I rolled my eyes. "No! That you think they aren't, what? Mature enough to be a rock band?"

"No, that's not what I was saying. I meant that Niall said his idol was Michael Buble," she smirked. "I don't think he listens to rock."

"Zayn might," Michelle added from the back seat. "We didn't really talk about music that much."

"What about Harry? What were you guys talking about the entire night?" Carmen asked. Michelle leaned forward in her seat.

"Yeah, you two were awfully chatty."

I rolled my eyes. "We didn't talk that much."

"What about you falling asleep on his shoulder?" Michelle asked.

"I didn't fall asleep, I was just tired." I paused. "Okay, that was my favorite part of the night. But, still. Nothing happened."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Michelle! Come look at this."

Michelle's blonde head whipped around and her green eyes flickered up and down the dress I was trying on. She grinned. "Buy it."

I looked down. The dress has a simple design. It's an ivory colored dress, with a black belt at the waist. It came down to right above my knees. The dress was strapless, and I was debating on whether or not to get it, because I already had a pile of clothes that I was buying.

"Okay, I guess I will." I turned around and marched back into the changing room. I pulled the dress off and slipped on my shorts and silver tank top. I pulled my white halter top over my head. I grabbed my purse and the dresses and walked out to meet Carmen and Michelle.

I strode over to my two best friends, who were in a light conversation while looking at the bracelets.

The radio played over head. _"And now,"_ a man's voice sounded. _"BBC Radio 1's most requested song, What Makes You Beautiful!"_

Two girls beside me squealed. I chuckled and started nodding my head to the beat.

_You're insecure,_

_Don't know what for_

_You're turing heads when you walk through the doo-o-or._

_Don't need make up,_

_To cover up_

_Being the way that you are is enou-ou-ough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you_

The song is catchy, I'll admit that much. I turned to the girls. "Excuse me, but do either of you know who this song is by?"

They looked at me like I just asked them if they liked to murder dolphins. One of them giggled. "One Direction!"

My smile faded. I closed my eyes and shook my head. "I'm sorry, but I thought you said 'One Direction'..."

They shared a look. "... I did. This is _What Makes You Beautiful _by One Direction!"

"One Direction?" I stared at them. "as in, _Harry Styles_, One Direction?"

The other girl laughed. "That's the one! But you can't forget Louis, Niall, Zayn, and Liam."

"Umm, thank you." I said goodbye as I walked over to Carmen and Michelle. I got over to them and they turned to me.

"Hey!" Carmen exclaimed. "You ready to pay?"

"Do you know who this is by?" I asked, pointing up.

Carmen shook her head. "Nope. I like it though. It has a nice beat."

"This is by One Direction." I waited for their reactions.

Michelle laughed and shook her head. "But they said this was the most requested song on BBC Radio 1. It must be a different band," she said.

"I asked. They said this is Harry and the rest of the boys."

Their mouths dropped. Just then my phone buzzed.

_1 NEW MESSAGE_

It was from Harry.

_What's up?_

My thumbs angrly smashed the key board.

_Nothing much. Just listening to BBC Radio 1's most requested song, What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. Thanks for the heads up._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Chapter Five! Woohoo! Haha, it's summer. My first day has _sucked_ :/ But I'm going to update a lot more now, so that's good. Well, here you go! I hope you like it! Or hate it...

Chapter Five

**Harry's POV**

I sighed as I hit "Reject" button on my phone. I tossed it carelessly to the side. I wasn't really in the mood to look at it right now.

Caroline kept calling me. She has for, what? The past couple of months? Every time I see her, I try to make it very clear that what we had is _over_. Whenever she touches my arm, or leans in closer to me, I gently brush her off, and make excuses about how I needed to go find Lou. But she just doesn't get the picture.

But of course she doesn't know that I might have met someone new. I'm going to try to hide Lexi from the press for as long as I can. She's not ready for that. And besides, what if nothing ever goes on between us? What if we just stay friends? Then there would be absolutely no point at all for the paparazzi to find out about her. Which, speaking of Lexi, I zipped off a quick "what's up" text to her.

Zayn hopped over the back of the couch and came crashing down beside me. "Who just called you?" He asked, grabbing at the phone right beside his hand.

I rubbed my eyebrows. "Caroline."

He smirked. "I'm guessing you're done with her?"

"Zayn, I've been done with her since we broke up back in January."

He nodded, scrolling through my phone. I reached for the remote and started searching the channels for something more interesting than children shows to watch.

The microwave beeped and Zayn jumped up. "I'll be back in a second, princess," he said as he dartes around the leather couch and ruffled my hair.

"I'll miss you, honey bear," I called after him. I could hear his laugh echoing down the hall and a small smile took over my lips. It was times like this that I treasured the most. Sure, I have laughs with the boys all of the time, but the best is when we have one-on-one moments with eachother.

I was contently watching a documentary on the history of cats when I heard the dull thudding of Zayn's heavy footsteps padding back down the hallway. The noise stopped abruptly, so I glanced up at him. He was standing behind me with my phone in his hand. He was staring at it like he was trying to contain laughter. "Zayn? What's wrong?"

He bit down his lip to keep from laughing and handed me my phone. Confused, I saw that Lexi replied to my text that I sent right after Caroline called.

_Nothing much. Just listening to BBC Radio 1's most requested song, What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. Thanks for the heads up._

"Dammit," I muttered under my breath.

Zayn lost it. His booming laugh could probably be heard outside, if you were listening close enough. "Oh, she's pissed at you."

I glared at him. "This isn't very good for you, either. I wouldn't be laughing."

He straightened up, but the amusement hasn't left his face. "Yeah? Why not?"

"If Lexi knows, that probably means Michelle knows. And I'm guessing you didn't want to brag and say you were part of some famous boyband either, now did you?"

The smirk wiped right off of his face. "Crap."

"Exactly."

**Lexi's POV**

I paid for my things and stormed outside to the car. Carmen and Michelle were already waiting for me, because they didn't buy anything. Carmen backed out of the parking lot and sped down the road. The car ride was tense. No words were exchanged, just an uncomfortable silence between all three of us. It was very awkward, because all three of us are very chatty. The quiet was like a foreign, unwanted presence in our world.

I was fuming. Why didn't he just tell me? I mean, he _knew_ I was going to find out sooner or later. It's not like I live under a rock where the radio never plays. "Our fans don't bother us that much." Yeah, like I can totally believe that now.

_I can explain._

I rolled my eyes as Carmen pulled up to her family's house. I grabbed my shopping bags and stomped up the stairs. _Well, you better. _ I texted back.

His answer was almost immediate.

_Can we go somewhere and talk?_

I tapped my fingers on my doorframe. _Dammit_! Why am I even thinking about this?

_Give me one good reason that I should listen to you._

It took him a couple of minutes with this one. _I don't have one_, he finally answered.

Before I could reply, he sent me another text.

_But I want to explain to you why I didn't tell you. Please? Can you just listen to me?_

I walked over slowly to the edge of my bed and lowered myself down. The bags were abandoned at my door. I exhaled sharply as I looked out of the window. The sun was starting to set, a bright citrus color with pink blooming in the clouds. _Alright. Where do you want to talk?_

_Where are you now? _He asked.

_I'm at home_. I hesitated. It technically isn't my house, but I'm sure Carmen wouldn't mind if he paid me a little visit. _You can come here. _

I gave him directions and he told me he would be right over. I groaned as I plopped on my back. I'm sure the expression on my face was hysterical. I was _exasperated_, so confused as to why this flawless boy couldn't trust me. Why did he have to be in a band? A _boyband_, nonetheless? Why couldn't he just be a cute, normal teenage boy? Why did the one person that I had to meet have to be _famous_?

Worst of all, why did I have to like him?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't long until I heard the familiar crunching sound of tires on gravel. I willed myself to get off of the bed. What am I going to say? What is _he_ going to say? Is this going to be a silent, awkward confrontation? Are we going to be yelling at eachother? I bit my lip as I tugged on one of my auburn curls. Having an internal arguement, I hadn't noticed that I had reacher my destination. I pulled open the front door. Harry, who was leaning against a gleaming black Range Rover, jumped. He saw me and a crease between his eyebrows appeared. I crossed my arms against my chest as he walked over to me.

He stopped a few feet away. I stared warily at him. On his feet, were too not very well kept white Converse shoes. He was in khakis that hung low on his hips. His light blue polo was tight enough to show off his long torso. The sloppy mop of chocolate curls piled on top of his head were teased to perfection. My eyes wandered back down to his face. His rosy lips were bright against his pale skin. I could see a few freckles dotting his cheeks. And his _eyes._ They were such a gorgeous shade of green, like pure emeralds glistening in the light. But there was strong emotion set behind them. The beautiful green orbs were filled with so much remorse and sorrow, I had to avert my eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry," he broke the tension. Instead of replying, I just sat down on the stairs. Taking that as a signal to follow, he took a seat beside me.

I refused to meet his eyes. I know if I did, I would feel horrible for even yelling at him over text. _God, what is _wrong_ with me_? I looked at the brightly colored toes that were peeking out of my sandals. His dark gaze was burning a hole into my skin.

I don't know how long we sat like this. A second? A minute? An hour? Two?

Finally, I heard him exhale. "Lexi? Are you going to talk to me?"

I clenched my jaw and picked at a string that was hanging off of my shorts. Honestly, I didn't know what to say.

I peeked at him out of the corner of my eye. He turned his head away from me. I couldn't really see his features, just the outline of his body because the sun was casting a shadow behind him. "Alright," he nodded. He chuckled, but it was more out of self pity than amusement. "I guess I deserve this."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He whipped his head back around to me. His eyes were wide. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I repeated.

He didn't answer. For a minute, I thought he wasn't going to at all. "I thought you would be angry."

I sighed as I lifted my head up to get a good look at him. His lips were now pressed in a thin line, the ruby color gone because he was biting them so hard the blood drained from them. "Harry, I'm not angry. I'm just confused. I mean, I thought we were," I stopped myself before I said something stupid. "Friends." I decided on. "You didn't have to hide this from me. I would have been fine with it."

He shook his hair and then pushed it out of his eyes. His mouth parted and the color came rushing back. "I didn't want it to seem like I was bragging. I couldn't have just blurted something out like, 'Can you pass the bowl of popcorn? Oh, and by the way, you know the band I said I was in? Yeah, we're famous. Like _really _famous.' That would have been out of line. It would be like I was trying too hard to impress you-" His words faltered as a blush crept up on his cheeks. "I didn't want you to be afraid of being my friend. Fame has scared away all of the people that I had before."

All of the anger and annoyance melted out of my system. All of the anger and annoyance I had felt towards him before, was simply, _gone. _In that last sentence, his rocky voice sounded so small, so broken, that I knew I couldn't stay mad at him anymore.

Hesitantly, I raised my hand and put it on his shoulder. His warm eyes swung my way. I gave him a tiny smile. It was small, but it said everything.

He scooted closer to me. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" He asked, the corner of his lips tugging upward slightly.

My smile grew. "It means that I'm not going to be scared off like everyone else."

A/N: Okay, I threw in a little cheesy bromance crap in this. And I put stuff about cats, haha. How could I resist? I know this chapter was short, but hopefully the next one will be longer! Tell me what you think in the reviews! And I put a little more detail into this. I noticed that my paragraphs were really _really_ short...

P.S. New pen name! You like it?


End file.
